


I Could Pull That Off

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Episode: s01e06 Tricks of the Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reference to s01e06: Tricks of the Trade</p><p>Mike has an useful old Halloween costume thanks to Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Pull That Off

Damn if Harvey hadn't gotten under his skin with that one stupid comment - 'I just pictured you in drag.' Fuck you, Harvey.

Mike at least made an effort not to pout the rest of the day. When he got home, he pawed around in the back of his closet. He knew he had something in there he could use.

He found what he was looking for and dragged it out of the closet. He had been hugely annoyed when Trevor had suggested the idea for Halloween one year. Though, he was grateful he had been stubborn enough to keep the damned thing to get him back should the need arise.

Granted, he wasn't using it against Trevor, but, if this went his way, it would be just as good.

He gathered all the items and dumped them onto his bed. Now he was just hoping the clothes still fit.

It took him about twenty minutes to put on the dress and make the bust area fit correctly. Another ten to get his wig arranged just right and his make-up applied. Once he had everything situated, he held up his phone to take a photo of himself.

The photo got texted to Harvey's cell.

A few minutes later, Mike received a reply:

`Mike, what the fuck is that?`

_Really, Harvey? You spelled that out?_

Mike texted back: `A picture.`

Harvey: `I Can see that. Why did you send it?`

Mike: `I thought you might like to see it.`

Harvey: `Right. When's the prom?`

Harvey: `And who's your date?`

Mike: `I haven't asked anyone yet.`

Harvey: `Stop sending me photos. You're filling up my phone.`

Mike: `Delete them. Or come over here and see for yourself.`

Harvey: `If you want me to see it so badly, come over here.`

Mike had to lean against the wall for support. He probably shouldn't be shocked (or turned on) by half the things Harvey said anymore, but sometimes he was.

Mike: `I'm not going out like this.`

Harvey: `Why not? It'll be a test of how soft your features are.`

Fuck. He'd heard that?

Mike: `Uh... I- no, Harvey.`

Harvey: `Fine. Good night, Mike.`

Well shit. his plan had more backfired than anything else. Now he was stuck with sending Harvey more photos or showing him up by actually going to his condo - in an evening gown-prom dress thing.

He squared his shoulders, took a good look in the mirror and determined that Harvey Specter wasn't going to beat him on this. The cab ride to Harvey's condo was far less eventful than he'd thought it would be. The most attention he got was from a guy on his block who seemed to want to know where Mike was going. He'd grinned at the guy and hailed a cab.

Harvey's doorman seemed confused as Mike walked in and smiled at him. "Mr. Specter is expecting me," he said, his voice pitched a little higher than normal, as he crossed to the bank of elevators.

The door opened and Harvey stared at him for a lot longer than Mike expected before he said, "You've got to be kidding."

"Wanna go to prom?" Mike asked with a grin.

"No," Harvey answered and closed the door.

Mike knocked again. "Come on, Harvey. This was your idea."

The door opened again. "You look ridiculous."

Mike almost frowned, but he'd caught the slight hitch in Harvey's breathing and knew the man was a liar... and not a very convincing one. He quipped back, "Only because you haven't seen me walk."

"Fine. I'll watch you walk to the elevator."

Mike pouted. "I get all dressed up for you and you won't even let me in?"

Harvey answered the pout with a frown. "I didn't ask for you to get dressed up."

"You said you were trying to picture me in drag. I took away the trying."

"Now I have and you can go."

"Asshole," Mike growled and turned to walk away.

"Where did you get that outfit anyway?" Harvey called to him.

"Old Halloween costume. Why?"

Harvey shook his head and closed the door, leaving Mike to walk to the elevator without his audience.


End file.
